Is it or isn't it?
by Raik
Summary: just a test CHAPTER NOT FINISHED please leave a review if you think the story should continue. Also if you have an idea of where the story should go tell me in a review.


I don't know if you would like this, or if I should continue it. If you like it, let me know in a review, otherwise, I will take it down. First fanfic. Hope you like it.

' thought '

"spoken word"

-/-/-/-/-/linelinelinelinelinelineline-/-/-/-/-/

The blonde boy threw a kunai onto a target that he drew on the tree. he hit the middle at an odd angle, so the knife fell out onto the ground, joining many others clustered around the tree.

This was behind the school, the practice area for after school training. That sasuke-teme had thrown eight shuriken at once, to have them all sunken into the tree, cheered on by a small group of kids.

The blonde one was by himself, drawing another knife. He held it carefully with both hands in front of him. 'Breathe in, breathe out.' Iruka-sensei had taught them that to help keep focus. He eyed sasuke and his small fans that he ignored without moving his head. he took aim on the tree, and lobbed it.

It imbedded itself right in the target. Or rather, outside of it. He grunted at his frustration, and collected his weapons to throw again. He was tired. but would not give up. Not as long as sasuke-teme was still training.

It got later and later until the Uchiha boy shouldered his pack. He had noticed Naruto, his unfortunate classmate still throwing at the target.

He walked over to the shinobi-in-training and said, "yo, dobe. You should get home." And with that he left.

Naruto stared blankly at the back of Uchiha as he walked away, and waited till he was gone to gather his things. Only then did he start to leave. He was tired enough as it was, so he hoped the villagers would not try one of their usual attacks on him.

Luck was not on his side.

By the time he walked into the door of his shabby Hokage-rented apartment, he was picking broken bits of glass out of his hair. He didn't bother to eat dinner as he slumped onto his bed and slumbered.

-/-/-/-/-linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLA-Krsht!

A kunai protruded out of the now silent alarm clock. The blonde boy looked up and sighed. He went through a lot of clocks that way.

crap! what time was it? he leapt out of bed and skidded into the kitchen and furiously looked up at the clock. It WAS NINE!!! 'damn! today we start preparing for the genin exams!' he thought.

In two weeks they would undergo the exams to decide whether they moved into the genin level of ninja. He failed the three previous exams and was determined not to fail this one.

"Alright!" He shouted bursting out his apartment door. Leaping over the rail to the ground below, he began an immediate dash, arranging his goggles on his head.

"Fourth's the charm!" He shouted.

-/-/-/-/-linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline-/-/-/-

'Mmmmm...' Iruka inwardly hummed, staring at the clock above the blackboard.'He better not plan on being late this close to the exams!' Iruka growled in his mind.

Further down in his classroom was Sasuke, the slight spoken Uchiha genius. He was as confident as ever, only to be shadowed by the thought of losing to the person he wished to murder.

Even further than Sasuke, on the top row of the classroom, was Kiba whispering with Ino about the exams. "I betcha HE won't pass!' laughed Kiba

"Who knows? Even he could pass. I hear the examination this year is fairly simple." Ino said, who had no partial stance to Naruto, not hating him or liking him. "Don't count on it! He failed so many times already." Kiba laughed again.

Their conversation didn't go much past that, when Iruka shouted to get the class in order. "Settle down! It's time to begin the lesson." He turned to face the blackboard, writing kanji on the top "Today's lesson-"

SLAM!

The classroom door was slammed open. A chuunin status man with a grisly beard held Naruto by the collar. "I caught this punk skipping class." He grunted.

"I WASN'T SKIPPING CLASS!!" Shouted Naruto struggling within the man's grasp. "I WAS ON MY WAY HERE! I WAS LATE!!" "Whatever, kid" The man said, throwing the blonde boy in the room onto the ground, leaving.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled. "You can't go around skipping class this close to the genin exams!" "I wasn't! I was late and on my way here!" He shouted back.

"I wish I could believe you..."

"Then believe me!!!!!"

"...Take a seat" Iruka said, finally. Naruto moved to the 2nd row, on the outside seat by Shikamaru, who in turn was seated next to Chouji. "eh, Naruto" Shikamaru let out a greeting. "hey, Shikamaru." he replied, sitting down. Shikamaru was one of the people he was on friendly terms with.

"Good. Like I was saying... today's lesson is the technical aspects of the bushin no jutsu..."(Bushin no jutsu cloning techniqe) Naruto yawned and put his head on the desk. he was bored already. He decided to sleep. It's not like the bushin no jutsu would be part of the genin exam, right?

"NARUTO!" Naruto snapped awake "If you're confident enough in this jutsu to sleep, then you can demonstrate it for us."Naruto groaned and made his way to the front of the class.He clapped his hands together in a seal."Bushin no JUTSU!" He shouted and was covered in smoke followed by a surge of chakra. Iruka glared into the smoke, and faintly saw the outline of two figures.

his mouth was slightly agape. 'did he do it?' Iruka inwardly wondered. The smoke cleared and revealed two Narutos. Only one was deathly white and laying dead on the floor. It poofed out of existence. "Go back to your seat" Iruka sighed.


End file.
